Harry and Hermione's Song
by passionate4pens
Summary: A short sweet one-shot about harry and hermione. please review, i love reading them. PLEASE I AM DYING FOR REVIEWS. flames welcome, if that helps. oh and a virtual cookie to the first reviewer


Harry and Hermione: The Ultimate Love Song is Do the Hippogriff

CHAPTER ONE:

"Hermione please will you help me with this Astronomy _please_?" asked Harry nicely.

"Harry when are you going to learnt to position the stars correctly YOURSELF?" answered Hermione, taking his Astronomy chart.

"Probably when you refuse to help me" he replied gratefully.

"Harry, this is completely wrong. I'll have to re-do it" she said exasperatedly, but he knew that she wasn't that bothered because she smiled at him. He got up, stretched and hugged Hermione. She thought that he hugged her a little longer than necessary, and she thought she heard him sniff her hair.

"Thanks Mione, if you don't mind I'm gonna go up to bed. Quidditch really wipes you out" harry said yawning.

"Of course I don't mind. Go get some sleep" replied Hermione smiling.

When harry left, she shuddered, savouring the hug. Ever since that day on the train where she had met both Harry and Ron, she had been in hopeless love with Harry. However she knew that Ron was in love with her too. She was dreading the Yule Ball where she knew that he would ask her. She desperately wanted to go with harry but he was going to ask Cho Chang. Bloody Cho. Why did she have to be so appealing to Harry? Hermione shook her head and focused on Harry's astronomy, re-doing all his mistakes.

Up in the boy's dormitories harry lay in bed, thinking about the fleeting moments of contact he had had with Hermione. He knew that he had held on just a bit too long but he hadn't wanted to let go. He hoped she hadn't noticed him sniffing her hair. He just loved the smell of it. It wasn't as bushy as in their 1st and 2nd years. It smelt like strawberries.

He was in love with her. He knew it. But he knew that she liked that Krum idiot. Ron hated Krum too but not for the reasons Harry would have liked. Ron was in love with Hermione too. He had confided in Harry many times and although harry wished he wouldn't he never said anything.

He was not looking forward to the Yule Ball as Ron had already told him he was going to ask Hermione to go with him. And he knew that Cho Chang was expecting to be asked by him. The thing was, he didn't like her. Not one teensy bit.

Harry eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of taking Hermione to the ball.

CHAPTER TWO:

The next day Harry took his seat next to Hermione in the Great Hall as usual and they waited for Ron to come down. He always took longer than them.

"So Harry who are you going to ask the ball?" asked Hermione casually. She wanted to know who her "competition" was.

"I don't know yet. Probably just some girl" he said, knowing full well that he wanted to take Hermione.

"Oh ok. She'll be lucky" she said, and then kicked herself for saying it. Harry looked at her funny but then smiled.

"Thanks. So uh, who are you going with?" he asked, equally casually.

"Mmmm, I don't know. No-one has asked me yet" she said, looking into her cornflakes. She knew she was blushing.

"Well, its okay. Someone will" answered Harry, seeing her blush. He then saw a tiny tear fall in with the milk. It was there and then he decided to ask her.

"Hermione-" he started but was cut off by Ron plonking in between them.

"Hey guys" he turned to Hermione. Harry could see Ron's clenched fists. He was nervous.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" he asked very quickly and nervously. Her face sunk and she said

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry. I'm going with someone else." Harry looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Oh. Ok. I'm just gonna go... grab a book I forgot" said Ron and rushed off. Harry knew he was lying. They had a free period in the morning. Hermione's face crumpled. She felt awful.

"Hermione, who are you going with? I thought you said no-one asked you?" asked harry. He really wanted to know.

Hermione leaned forward quickly and kissed harry on the lips. Unfortunately she had accidentally timed it to when pretty much all of Harry's friends which included Fred and George were looking.

"You" she said simply. She then blushed profusely and then ran out of the hall. Harry was dazed but then got a grip and followed her out, without a word to the others.

"Hermione-"

"No Harry don't. I'm so sorry. That was stupid. Can we just pretend it never happened?' she asked, still looking like a beetroot.

"Absolutely not!" he answered and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever until finally they broke apart.

"So this means you'll go with me to the ball?" harry asked.

Hermione laughed and said yes.


End file.
